


Madam C and the Quest for Tiramisu

by drowsyreaper



Category: DR. SEUSS - Works, Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Baking, Cats, Cute, Desserts, Fluff, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowsyreaper/pseuds/drowsyreaper
Summary: When I was 17, I thought I could be the next Dr. Seuss or something.Dessert baking cat goes on an adventure. Silliness ensues. In verse.





	Madam C and the Quest for Tiramisu

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a stressful week and I've had this cat-themed fluff sitting in my documents for 10 years or something stupid like that. Take it from me, please.

There once was a cat, who was called Madam C.

She could walk and could talk just like you and me.

For you see, in this wacky and catty land,

Cats can do anything people can.

Madam C whose real name was Countess, by the way,

Owned her own bakery where she baked everyday.

She baked donuts and danishes, all types of sweets!

Which were tasted and tested by C's good friend Meep.

Indeed, Madam C's Bakery became quite a shop.

All the tourists agreed; it was their favorite spot.

Soon the news began to abound,

That Madam C's Bakery was the best around.

Then word reached the ears of the Great Cat Commander,

Whose Golden Jubilee was to come in September.

For the great celebration that would be in his honor,

He craved a dessert, which his guests would remember.

He'd heard of a treat they called Tiramisu

And he wanted to know, 'could C make that, too?'

"If Countess is all she's made out to be,"

A fact which, he felt, was yet to be seen,

"Then maybe she'll make me this Tiramisu,

And if not, then at least she may know what to do."

Indeed she did! He found out two weeks later,

When he sent her a message to ask if she'd cater.

She'd heard of the treat and its' secretive past

And decided she'd help him, since he so nicely asked.

She did lots of research and things of that sort,

Then promptly sent him a detailed report.

The tasty dessert which he wanted to use

Could be found on the Island of Tiramisu.

Tiramisu was a magical place

And just one cat had seen it of the whole catty race.

Hers was the record Countess would use,

To locate the Island of Tiramisu.

The Great Cat Commander then sent her a ride,

So Commander and Baker could chat side by side.

The Great Cat Commander sent the Black Cat Brigade

To ensure C was safe and secure on her way.

The Black Cat Brigade had all types of cats,

Black cats of all sizes, both skinny and fat,

Burmese and Maine Coon, short hair and long.

The streets loudly rang with their lusty theme song:

 

"We are the Black Cat Brigade, we are!

We're made up of cats from both near and far.

Our whiskers are combed and our coats are sleek.

We gladly help those who are timid and meek.

All we'd like in return is some milk and fresh meat,

For We are the Black Cat Brigade!"

 

They swarmed in and swept Madam C off her feet,

Then decided, they may as well bring along Meep.

Scurrying along down the Yellow Yarn Road

The Black Cat Brigade never once dropped its’ load.

Meanwhile, Countess and Meep had struck up a chat

With Captain Fruitcake Murrie, a calico cat!

Meep and C asked her, as they sped on their way,

Why a Calico commanded the Black Cat Brigade?

She explained, "There was just no one else for the job,

When the old captain retired, an old cat named Hobbes.

Besides," she said, "It's easier to know

Who's in charge when there are colors that show."

And for sure the Brigade loved their small, fuzzy boss.

Without her, they agreed, they would be at a loss.

So Commander and Baker finally met,

And plans for a voyage were carefully set.

When all the decisions were agreed on and made,

Countess and Meep and the Black Cat Brigade,

Set sail on their ship, the great voyager Mew,

To search for the Island of Tiramisu.

The Mew was captained by Shadow Murrie,

Husband of Fruitcake and a cat of the sea.

They sailed to the south, past the island of Nod,

Feasting on potpies of herring and cod.

Off they went, through oceans of cheesecake and fudge,

Past the Great Gooey Marshes of Marsh Mellow Sludge.

Onward they sailed, that crew of the Mew

In search of the Island of Tiramisu.

They spent many weeks simply sailing the seas,

Til they longed for their homes, their catnip, their fleas!

They sailed past islands and cities, true.

But these were all places everyone knew.

Then all of a sudden, up out of the sea,

Came a sight that made the crew shout out with glee.

From out of the waves, there spotted the crew,

An island in the shape of tiramisu!

Then the crew of the Mew, in true catty taste,

Made for the island with all possible haste.

Madam C went ashore with the Black Cat Brigade,

After anchor had dropped and a landing been made.

Fruitcake soon joined them to add her support,

And Shadow came too, just to be a good sport.

Only Meep stayed behind with some of the crew

To help manage the ship and make them some stew.

Towards the heart of the island they started to climb

Quite aware of the treasure they'd hopefully find.

A tasty dessert, both creamy and rich,

And! wait! Madam C's whiskers started to twitch!

A change in the air? Or maybe a sound?

Madam C and the Black Cat Brigade looked around.

The strains of a song floated down on the breeze,

Weaving its way through the chocolate cream trees.

A song about china dolls dancing with glee

Hand in fin with their friends, the fish of the sea.

They followed the song to a big, flowing fountain

Which sat in the a glen at the base of the mountain.

And there, 'round the fountain, all dressed in their best,

Danced the dolls and the fish, never pausing for rest.

The Brigade stopped and starred at the strange sight before them

While the dolls, ever joyful, began to implore them

To dance. So the cat's, still stumbling with awe,

Saw that each doll had grabbed him or her by the paw

And pulled them all forcefully into the dance.

Around the whole mountain they started to prance.

They wound up the Mountain of Tiramisu

And, tasting it, realized the rumors were true!

"But how do you make such a wonderful treat?"

Asked C, as she rested her tired cat feet.

"Oh that is no secret!" the dolls laughed with glee.

"We'll happily share with you our recipe.

“It's found in our cookbook on page 33."

"Thank you so kindly," replied Madam C.

And with a flick of her tail, Madam C wrote it down,

Then shouted, "Ahoy! Now we sail back to town."

They returned to the ship where Meep waited with stew

And retold their tale to the rest of the crew.

The Voyager Mew set sail at high tide.

The dolls on the shoreline all waved their goodbyes.

And with mission complete and a strong, steady breeze,

They made it home, led by the fish of the sea.

They arrived just in time for the grand Jubilee,

Triumphantly bearing the sought recipe

For tiramisu, the dessert which would pander

The tastes of one cat, the Great Cat Commander.

Countess and Meep, with Fruitcake and Shadow

Were met by the Commander, all covered in raw dough.

It seemed the Commander had tried, on his own,

To show them his thanks, by making them scones.

Madam C set it right, though, and served scones with tea,

As they told the Commander of their trip on the sea.

Impressed and delighted, he gave the command

That cats near and far, throughout the whole land,

Should know of the story and hear all the news

Of Madam C's quest for Tiramisu.

**Author's Note:**

> Presented as written during breaks at youth orchestra rehearsals. If you liked this a you're feeling generous, consider donating to my ko-fi so I can keep my real cats fed!
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/drowsyreaper


End file.
